flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
DarkClan/Roleplay
This is for DarkClan member's roleplay. Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11 ---- Snaketooth sunk his claws into the soil, and stared at the she-cat bitterly. If she loves me so much, why does she act like I'm just another DarkClan cat who wants her dead?? ''Rolling his eyes, his gaze softened, and he came face to face with her. ''I have to tell her.. I can't make the same mistake I made many years ago as a trainee.. Not again. '' 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 03:15, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Strike licked his paw. I don't cause commotions ・・・ I am one 22:21, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Bloompaw tripped and fell into Strike. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 22:22, December 29, 2015 (UTC) Amber narrowed her eyes. "What do you want?" The tall leader repeated. 04:46, December 30, 2015 (UTC) "Amber..." He meowed gently, pausing moments later. "I... love you," He blurted out, his throat burning. 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 05:09, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Amber simply blinked at the tom with a rather blank look. "...did someone, like...hurt your head...?" 05:10, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Soul shook his head slowly. "...No. I realized that I shouldn't hide my feelings anymore... The same thing I did many years ago cost me my one and only love... I still miss her. I've regretted that day all my life. I still do. But with you, it's... different." 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 05:12, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Amber narrowed her eyes with a quick swish of her long, battle-scarred tail. "It sounds to me like you just miss this cat." 05:13, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Soul looked away in disappointment. "I do - I mean... I did," He stammered, his stomach twisting. "Nevermind... Forget it. I should of never said anything." 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 05:19, December 30, 2015 (UTC) The diluted molly looked away. 05:23, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Soul flattened his ears and rose to his paws. "Sorry," He meowed shallowly. With that, he began padding out of camp. 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 05:24, December 30, 2015 (UTC) When the tom left, the leader found herself gazing at her paws. Had she been too hard on him, and had she forgotten about her warm feelings for Snaketooth so many moons ago? 05:26, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Soul contiuned to stroll out of camp, his gaze lowered on the ground. ''I knew she would do that. I guess I was wrong. Maybe I should keep my feelings to myself. 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 05:29, December 30, 2015 (UTC) What am I thinking...? I'm the merciless Amber, I'm meant to be nothing but a killer... She then paused. No...I was meant to be ''killed, not be a killer. 05:31, December 30, 2015 (UTC) (this is so emotional omg) Soul sat down, his tail wrapped around his unsheathed claws. ''Maybe the Dark Forest just should've kept my dead. It would've been better for everyone. 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 05:33, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Whatever, stop crying, Amber The diluted molly told herself angrily, rising to her paws and disappearing back into her den. 05:35, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Soul padded back to camp, gazing into Amber's den sadly. It doesn't matter anyway. ''He scowled to himself, stomping into his den. ''Love never was my thing anyway. 'sticks and stones may break my bones but words just might kill me.' 05:41, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Amber was quick to fall asleep. 05:45, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Dash came back from a hunting trip. --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 06:27, December 30, 2015 (UTC) After Amber awoke, she held a ceremony and made Nocturne and Tabitha trainees, as they had successfully taken their collars. She gave Nocturne to Ivy, and Tabitha to Soul.----Stella scooted over to Dash with a small smirk. "Take good care of my son, alright?" 06:31, December 30, 2015 (UTC) (wait what it sounds like dash is mentoring nocturne when it says ivy up there??? is that just me or - on another note, yayyy stelladash finally :D) Dash pricked his ears at Stella as she moved over to him. "Hmm? Oh, okay, sure." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 06:35, December 30, 2015 (UTC) (wow, that was one big fail...um, um, let's just say that's her attempt of flirting. -dies-) Stella let out a soft purr. "I mean, Ivy may mentor him, but the poor soul never had a father...He could always use a fatherly figure." 06:37, December 30, 2015 (UTC) (oh okay) "...True," Dash pointed out, seeing as his father - Eclipse - had died before the tom and his littermate had been born. He'd never been close with his own father, but... "...I could try..." --'The mind is just a complicated machine' 06:40, December 30, 2015 (UTC) (nice fail). Ivy studied Nocturne, waiting for the trainee to come over. She wasn't pleased, young cats annoyed her, but as she was the deputy she might as well mentor someone. Lost souls in reverie 15:39, December 30, 2015 (UTC) Strike padded around. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:29, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Bloompaw tripped and fell into Strike. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:30, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "Watch it!" Strike hissed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:32, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Bloompaw's eyes widened in terror. "Who are you!?" [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:32, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "Why should I tell you?" Strike asked. 23:33, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Bloompaw realized, with dread filling her belly. ''I'm not in ScorchClan! [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:35, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "And what are you doing in DarkClan?"There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:35, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "I... I.... " Bloompaw tried looking for words to explan herself but couldn't find any. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��''Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:36, January 3, 2016 (UTC) Strike tapped his paw on the ground. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:38, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "I'm sorry! I didn't know! I didn't know I left ScorchClan! I'm so, so sorry!" Bloompaw began to flip out. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:40, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "I don't mind." Strike mewed. 23:41, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "You don't?" Bloompaw asked, surprised. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:42, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "Nah, as long you don't take prey I am cool." Strike mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:44, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "Oh! un... good... I'm Bloompaw," Bloompaw mewed, flicking her tail. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:46, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "My name is Strike!" Strike mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:47, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "Strike? that's cool name!" Bloompaw squeaked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:47, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "So is Bloompaw!" Strike mewed. 23:48, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "Thanks! So... are you an apprentice?" Bloompaw asked, cocking her head to a side. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:49, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "What is that?" Strike asked. 23:51, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "You know, they train to become warriors and are given mentors," Bloompaw meowed. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:53, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "Well, I am training...." Strike mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:53, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "That must mean you are, do you have a mentor?" Bloompaw asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:55, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "Well, I suppose so." Strike mewed. (Apprentices are called something else in DarkClan, right?) There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:57, January 3, 2016 (UTC) (trainees) Bloompaw cocked her head. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|��Patch]][[User talk:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|feather��]] 23:58, January 3, 2016 (UTC) (Okay) "Apprentices are called trainees here." Strike mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 23:59, January 3, 2016 (UTC) "Oh! cool! do you have any siblings?" Bloompaw asked. [[User:~xXPatchfeatherXx~|''I'''m'' no''t'' sa''y'i''''n'g'' it'' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n''''s...' b'u''''t' i't' w'a''''s' a'l''''i'e'n's'']] 00:01, January 4, 2016 (UTC) "Yeah. Do you?" Strike asked. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 00:03, January 4, 2016 (UTC) "No, I don't have any," Bloompaw mewed. "Oh..." Strike mewed. There is no 'I' in 'Teamwork' But there is an 'M' and there is an 'E' so that makes 'Me' 00:05, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Ivy stormed towards the border, mad for no particular reason. Lost souls in reverie 00:43, January 4, 2016 (UTC) Category:Roleplay